


He is your Son

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one of the two Hudson-Hummel boys ends up in a detention center for kicking the crap out of some one else? Will Burt and Carole survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is your Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lls_mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/gifts).



> I do not own these characters and have had a rough time trying to decide what to do. He if you know what son it is, I would love to hear form you all send me a message!

“He is your son!” She hollered from the kitchen as the fight progressed further and further. “DO SOMETHING!” The frustration in her voice could be felt not just heard; it was not a fight that was expected to be had in the Hudson-Hummel house hold. 

“MY SON? Since when am I the only one raising the boy?” The question came back fast, before he could even process what he was saying. It was not every day you get called by the police, because your son was arrested. There boys were good boys. Sure both of them had a few issues, but what teen aged boy fresh out of high school didn’t. 

It was Burt that was the first to break the odd silence that fell between them for the past ten minutes are so. Carole was washing the already clean dishes as she fumed and processed the information they were just given over the phone. Why did he do this?

“Carole my love, we have to decide what to do. “ Burt’s voice was edgy but much more calm then it was just a few moments ago. After all they had to figure out what to do, if they would help the boy out, or let him deal with his mistake. “Do we pay the bail to get him out before his court date or let him sit there?”

“Burt they will rape him!” She sounded so upset about it, her voice cracked on the words, and she almost couldn’t finish her sentence before she started to cry again. She couldn’t think about what they would do to her boy, what would happen if she left him in the detention center. 

“Umm...” Burt started as he moved over to his lovely wife, the woman and he had two sons both were from previous marriages, but both loved by them as if they were their own flesh and blood. “I don’ think that will happen.” His arms wrapped around Carole’s waist as he pulled her into a tight hug, one that said I love you, I am here for you. 

“You can’t be sure about it Burt!” She sobbed into the blue mechanics top he wore. “How can you be sure?” She sniffled and Burt wrinkled his nose knowing that her makeup would now be all over his work clothes; at least the car grease will make it all blend in. 

“Well it is a holding cell before trials and they don’t hold criminals there that would do THAT sort of thing to the boy!” He tried to be serious for her without bringing any tone that would read to her as a joke. She sniffled more before she spoke again. He didn’t quite hear what she had said. “Pardon?”

“YOU HEARD ME!” She screamed and stomped off down the hall. There was no missing this sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. 

Confused and alone in deciphering what she had said in his shoulder stood the man who was father too two teen boys, one was off in collage, the other in a holding cell at the local state detention center. “Crap!” He cursed as he wiped the wet spot on his shirt absently as it cooled his skin. “Now what?”

Slowly he walked out of the house, picking up his wallet and car keys off of the coffee table as he went, he would make the choice and hope it is what his wife wanted. He just hoped to not make her even more upset then he already was. 

 

“Why?” Burt asked as they drove home.

“I don’t know.” The voice quietly murmured back to him. The Hudson-Hummel boy said as he sat in the passenger side of the car not happy about what happened and near tears himself. He kept a mantra going in his head that he would not cry, and had this mantra for the past many hours.

“Son, what would make you so upset that you would beat another person like that?”

“I am tired of the crap I take, that is why, that is why I did what I did, and now I have a chance it will be on my records, and I could even serve serious jail time! I didn’t think about that when it happened, I was mad, I was done!” The confession was fast and furious. The two sat in complete silence the rest of the way home. 

“Your mom will most likely be upset.” Burt spoke as he cut the engine to the car and got out. The car door was defining to the teen that was still inside it. Slowly he too got out and walked behind Burt up to the house. 

The house was thankfully silent as the two walked into it. No one seemed home at the time. “Were back!” Burt called out in hopes to alert his wife that they were there. Slowly the house came to life, a door opened and the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall followed by a few soft sniffles. 

Carole looked long and hard into the boy’s eyes before hugging him hard to her. “Why?” She asked him as she sobbed a few more times. “You’re such a good boy, why would you do it?” Slowly she pulled away and the boy couldn’t meet the red raw eyes of the woman that was his mom. 

“I am sorry.” He whispered as he moved past her to his room. 

When he was out of sight the two turned to each other and Burt pulled Carole close to him. “He said he was fed up with everything.” The relay of the message made sense to her, at least one of them knew what was going on in that brain of his. “I think we need to talk with him later.” He felt her nod. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as they stood in the hall happy that he was home, and happy that they were going to get through this. And ultimately it would all turn out okay. After all they were a family and they could make it through anything.


End file.
